


Knit Together

by SleepySsnail



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts, JuLance, Julance 2019, Knitting, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance can knit, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slytherin Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySsnail/pseuds/SleepySsnail
Summary: Lance loves his friends and likes to show it by giving gifts that he made himself. Picking an item to knit for each of his closest friends Lance get to see if they like it and show how much he appreciated them.





	Knit Together

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am for Julance again!! This is my first written piece for the month and I'm super excited to share it! I had to combine both prompts for the day "hogwarts" and "knitting" because I thought they went well together.

It was a known fact that Lance knew how to knit. It didn’t bother Lance that people knew about his hobby, he actually liked sharing his stress reliever with others even if they didn’t care. More than once during the holidays other students and even once a professor had commissioned some pieces from him as gifts for their friends and family, giving Lance the chance to jump on making some money while he enjoyed the methodical process.

Of course, what he was working on now was much more important than anything he could be paid to make.

Somehow, between classes, quidditch practice, and just their usual shenanigans, Lance felt like he hadn’t told his friends how much he appreciated them. They were together a lot of the time whether it was during or between classes, but Lance just missed telling them they were his best friends.

“Oh my gosh Lance,” Hunk gushed as he held his mitten up, “This is too amazing! You shouldn’t have!”

“But I did anyway,” Lance smirked, watching with delight as Hunk smiled at his gift.

Lance knew Hunk liked having mittens for when it got too cold out, but he also knew that ever since Keith corrupted his best friend with fingerless gloves that he had to make some. True, Hunk had received two gifts, but the gloves had taken a long time to get right and he was Lance’s best friend. He deserved the best Lance had to offer.

“Dude I think I’m gonna cry,” Hunk said, his voice already beginning to get shaky while his bottom lip wobbled, “This is so thoughtful.”

A small laugh escaped Lance as he rubbed Hunk’s shoulder and said, “C’mon man, keep it together. If you really want to thank me you can make some of those cookies with the jelly in the middle.”

Nodding in agreement Hunk sniffed loudly and threw his arms around Lance, his bear hug almost crushing the slytherin.

* * *

Allura’s gift had been harder to come up with. The girl rarely asked for anything and had enough finances to buy whatever she needed, so Lance fell back on his favorite gifts to make.

“I love it,” Allura said as she pulled on the beanie, her fingers playing with the pale blue and pink pompom on top, “Lance this is perfect and so cute! You need to teach me! Please?”

“Sure!” Lance said with a smile, his face getting a little warm at Allura’s pretty smile and look of excitement.

This girl never failed to make him blush even if it was just from being nice.

“My grandmother used to knit,” Allura said, adjusting her hair over her long hair, “My mother took up crochet, but neither of them had the patience to teach me. Apparently I’m a difficult study at anything involving yarn.”

“It’s really easy once you get the hang of it,” Lance said encouragingly, “And if it’s not your thing we can try something else. I’m sure you’ll do great.”

Flashing another smile Allura threw her scarf over her shoulder and said, “I hope you know I’m going to be wearing this all day.”

* * *

“…”

“Do you like it?” Lance asked hesitantly, unsure of if Pidge’s reaction was good or bad.

The gremlin had constantly talked about how her house scarf was never as long as she wanted it and had gone on for hours at times about how she wanted a scarf as long as the fourth Doctor’s from _Doctor Who_. Lance had watched a few episodes of the sci-fi show during breaks and had begun to understand what Pidge had meant. The idea of a long trailing scarf going to the floor was really cool.

So Lance did it.

The actual scarf he made for Pidge fell to her knees once he wrapped it around her neck once and told her she could open her eyes. So far she was just staring at the accessory and grabbing at the material.

“Lance,” Pidge said, her voice scarily neutral, “This is so damn awesome I don’t know if I should hug you or do your history of magic homework for you for a week.”

“The homework!” Lance said quickly, noticing how Pidge tilted her head to the side so the light flashed across her glasses. Knowing the younger student wouldn’t go that far to help him Lance smiled and asked, “You’re okay with it?”

“Okay?” Pidge asked, her eyebrows raising, “Lance this is better than okay this is wibbly wobbly timeywimey.”

“That’s good?” Lance asked, not understanding what must’ve been an obvious show reference for Pidge.

Rolling her eyes Pidge lowly and lightly gave Lance a hug, her arms barely staying around him for too long before she pulled away from the contact.

“Fantastic.”

* * *

“I don’t need your stuff,” Keith said quietly as he flipped to another page in his potions book, “I need to be left alone.”

“C’mon Keith,” Lance whined, trying not to attract the attention of the librarian, “Buddy? My man?”

“Will you shut up if I open it?” Keith asked, looking up through his dark hair to lock eyes with Lance.

Nodding excitedly, Lance shoved the small package to his friend. Rival. Friendly rival. With an exaggerated huff of breath Keith tore open the messy paper in a quick attempt to try and keep things down before actually looking at the knitted gift.

“I don’t wear hats,” Keith said as he ran his fingers over the dark red beanie, “You wasted your time.”

“You’re being a jerk samurai,” Lance mumbled, watching how Keith carefully held the gift, “Just try it on.”

Surprisingly Keith didn’t argue or hesitate in pulling the hat on. Lance hadn’t made Keith’s hat with light pastels like he had Allura’s, opting for the teen’s favorite color instead. Even though the slytherin wanted to add a poof on the top of the beanie Lance wanted Keith to actually use the present so he hadn’t added one.

“So?” Lance asked, waving his hand in an attempt to get an answer.

“It’s fine,” Keith said, immediately turning his attention back to his potions homework, “Thanks.”

“That’s such a boring reaction!” Lance said loudly, earning a harsh hiss to be quiet from the librarian.

Ignoring his friend and rolling his eyes Keith kept reading, the action irritating Lance to no end. In retaliation Lance began to shoot small rubber bands at Keith when he thought nobody was looking, each one hitting its mark perfectly.

It was a triumph however when Lance saw Keith wearing the hat everywhere on school grounds for a week.

* * *

Coran nearly swept half his books off his desk when Lance approached him with a newly knitted teacozy.

The professor had fawned over it for about ten seconds before complimenting Lance and fumbling around his office to brew a pot of tea so he could put the gift to use immediately. It was honestly one of the best reactions to a gift Lance had received and was pleased when Coran gave him extra tips for class and even proofread his essay.

Coran was by far the best professor and just an awesome guy.

* * *

Shiro.

Shiro was harder than anyone else because Lance didn’t know what he would want to receive. The older teen never wore scarves unless it was snowing, he had plenty of gloves, didn’t seem interested in hats, and had no need for a tea cozy.

So Lance had to up his game.

Everyone else had gotten their presents around the same time, each one of them being relatively easy and fast to make, but Shiro’s took more time and energy for Lance to do. Somehow he had managed to finish a little earlier than he planned which made Lance excited and happy despite the small mistakes he had made in the project. Still, he was sure Shiro wouldn’t mind too much considering the guy had no problem with anything except Professor Slav’s classes.

“Lance I don’t need anything,” Shiro said as he took the bundle offered to him, “Thank you, but you should’ve spent your time doing something you like.”

“This _is_ something I like,” Lance insisted as he bounced on the balls of his feet, “Open it, open it, please!”

Cracking a grin Shiro did as he was instructed and pulled away the paper to look at what Lance made him. Shiro’s mouth dropped open a bit as he held up the sweater to his chest to compare the size, the dark violet material looked like it would fit him almost exactly. Lance winced a bit as he noticed how one sleeve was slightly shorter than the other and a few areas where he dropped a stitch and had saved it but made a mess, but the look on Shiro’s face was worth it.

So was the breathtaking smile he was given.

“Thank you, Lance,” Shiro said, folding the clothing over his arm and moving to hug the other, “This is really nice–better than nice actually I just don’t know what to say.”

Letting the warm embrace take over his senses for a moment Lance said in a teasing tone, “You could praise my skill. I think you’re gonna look good, and if someone says you don’t, they’re wrong.”

Laughing at the comment Shiro broke away from lance and began to pull on the sweater, not noticing how Lance let out a happy sigh and a soft smile.

He just loved his friends.

Now if he could figure out how to knit with wands maybe his knitting could have some magical properties.

**Author's Note:**

> That's that! I hope you liked it and please check out my tumblr [sleepyssnail](https://sleepyssnail.tumblr.com/) for more Julance works to come! I just had fun making this and can't wait to do more


End file.
